A Different Ending
by Blaise White
Summary: What would have happened if Fenoglio never finished writing out his new ending for Capricorn? What if Mo had been captured and killed? All this and more is revealed in the revision of the revision. Updates to come soon
1. Not Quite Quick Enough

Meggie looked over Fenoglio's shoulder watching him write.

"Hurry Fenoglio! It's almost sunset!" Meggie said. And indeed time was running out.

"I know that! I'm writing as fast as I can." Fenoglio snapped. "I'm sorry Meggie, I'm under a lot of pressure and I have to think fast."

Meggie nodded. Of course she understood. Just then they heard footsteps outside the door. Fenoglio quickly hid the sheet of paper he was writing on under his mattress. The door opened and Mortola and a young serving maid came in. With them they had food, a dress, a comb, and a wash basin.

"Wash your face and comb your hair. This is the dress you'll be wearing to the festivities." Mortola said. Then she led the young maid out. Meggie sat at the table and picked at her food.

"I'm not very hungry," Meggie said as she pushed the plate away.

"You must eat. You're going to need your strength for what we're planning," Fenoglio replied. Meggie got up and walked over to the dress. Fenoglio had gotten out the sheet of paper to write again.

"I don't like to wear white things, death has white hounds," Meggie whispered, thinking about a story Mo had once told her. She avoided wearing white things as often as she could after that.

"White is also the color of beginnings," Fenoglio muttered without looking up. Meggie put on the dress anyway. It was miles too big.

Mortola came back a half hour later. Fenoglio hadn't finished. Mortola came with a different maid this time.

"You haven't combed your hair!" She exclaimed. The other maid pulled the comb roughly through Meggie's hair. When that was done Mortola roughly hauled Meggie out of the chair and pulled down the stairs. She led Meggie to where the festivities were to be held. There were long rows of benches set up and a rostrum as well. On the other end of the stadium there was a cage set up where the prisoners to be executed were to be led. Slowly the stadium began to fill up with Capricorn's men and maids. Then the prisoners were led forward. Meggie got a nasty surprise when she saw Elinor being led behind Basta. Finally Capricorn himself came forward. He went and sat in the big chair awaiting him. He stood and held his hands up for silence. Just then shots were heard echoing over the stadium. He signaled to Flatnose to go check it out. Then Capricorn started to speak.

"We all know why we are here, but for those of you who don't it is to witness an execution." That was all Capricorn got out before Flatnose came back pushing ahead Mo.

"This is the one causing all the trouble, our old friend Silvertounge!" Flatnose had a huge smile on his face as he pushed Mo foward. He glanced up at Meggie, relishing the look of horror plastered on her face.

"Ah, Silvertounge. Glad you could make it!" Capricorn was very pleased. Now he wouldn't have much to worry about. Meggie turned even paler then she already was. Mo was put in the cage with Elinor and the other prisoners. He embraced Resa. Capricorn looked surprised but said nothing. Then he went on with his speech.

"Now the reason for this execution is loose talk, treachery and stupidity. Many of you wonder if stupidity is worthy of an execution, but I believe it is. Now let us hear something read aloud to us." Capricorn finished, signalling to Meggie to being reading.

_Oh why couldn't Fenoglio finish?_ Meggie thought. Then she started to read. She read out the Shadow, and stopped when he arrived. Meggie heard Capricorn give the order to kill the three people she loved the most. When she saw the Shadow move toward the cage Meggie closed her eyes and covered her ears so she wouldn't hear the screams, or see the struggles. When Meggie was sure it was over she looked up. She saw the Shadow licking his muzzle. Capricorn slowly got up and told the men to go eat in the church. Then he went over to Meggie and put his hand on her shoulder. Her vision was blurred with tears. Then she remembered Fenoglio. She looked for him and didn't see him. What if the Shadow ate him too?

"Where is Fenoglio?" Meggie asked. Where was the friend that had helped her through the whole ordeal? Surely he hadn't gone into the book. But the instant she thought it, Meggie knew that was exactly what had happened. Fenoglio was gone.

"I don't know. He was here a second ago." Capricorn looked around for the old man who knew so much about him. He was glad that he was gone, another thing that he didn't have to worry about.

"He went into the book. Poor Fenoglio." Meggie whispered, feeling tears in her eyes once again, no matter how much she didn't want them there. She hated crying in front of Capricorn or his men.

"So I guess you really can't control it." Capricorn had really suspected it all along, what with Silvertongue's wild protestations. He just didn't want to believe it. But that was fine with him, the girl would be getting a lot of practice under his watchful eye.

"No, I can't. If I could you would have gone." Meggie wished it had been Capricorn who had disappeared back into his own story. She wanted him gone, him and his men.

"I know." There was no need to say more than that.

"How come you aren't celebrating with your men?" Meggie had thought that Capricorn would be celebrating the demise of his enemies with the rest of his loyal lackies.

"I never eat with them, Even if it is a celebration." Capricorn looked over at the girl and saw she still had the book clutched to her chest. He reached over and grabbed it, taking it away from her. "So you don't get any ideas."

Meggie nodded and didn't put up a fuss. She knew that she had been defeated, and that evil had triumphed. Dustfinger had been completely right, life was always different from what books contained in their usually safe pages. But even books weren't safe any more.

"I have one question though. Why did your father hug Resa?" Capricorn had been wondering about that for some time. He had his suspicions, but wanted to know if they were correct.

"Resa was my mother." Meggie had now lost all her family, and was in the presence of one of the most evil men living on the planet. She knew life wasn't going to get any better.

"Ah. So now you're an orphan. That works well for me. Now no one can come to fetch you." Capricorn was satisfied that his theory had been correct. He took Meggie back to the room where she was locked before. But now she was all alone. Meggie went and got up on the top bunk. Now she wished she had eaten something. She lay on the bed and went to sleep.

When she woke up the sun was shining brightly through the window. Meggie got up and stretched. For a moment she forgot where she was. She got a nasty reminder when Capricorn came in.

"Come with me." He spoke softly, with a somewhat kind voice. But when Meggie didn't move he came and yanked her off the bed. "When I tell you to do something you do it! Understand?!" Capricorn yelled, all pretense of kindness gone. When Meggie nodded fearfully, the villian was satisfied. "Good." He then proceeded to drag her outside. Meggie went without a fight. Capricorn took her to the church. Mortola was overseeing the maids cleaning.

"Mortola, the girl needs to be fitted for a dress. Do that for me will you?" Capricorn called, still leading Meggie with his hand on her shoulder, gripping tightly. It was almost enough to hurt, but not quite.

Mortola nodded. Then she beckoned Meggie over. Meggie hurried over, afraid of the consequences if she didn't.

"You there, go get me a measuring tape!" Mortola called to one of the many maids. The girl nodded and hurried off.

Capricorn went to sit in his chair, watching over his church, a smile of satisfaction on his lips. "So, now that you're mine, you can sometimes help the other maids. Is that understood?" Capricorn knew the girl would say yes, he was impossible to refuse. He smiled as Meggie nodded. "Good. Cockerel, call for Darius. Tell him to bring some books." He watched as Cockerel nodded and went to get the old reader. Just then the maid came back with a measuring tape. Mortola measured Meggie then stalked out the door to make her a dress. Meggie stood in the nave staring at the floor. Capricorn didn't say anything either. Then Cockerel came back with Darius. Just like the first time Meggie saw him he had his arms filled with books. He came up to her and laid the books on the floor. Meggie kneeled down in front of them and looked at the titles. Peter Pan was one of them. "Now, I want you to read out some men for me. Start with that book there." Capricorn said. He was pointing at Peter Pan.

"Who do you want me to read out? Poor Peter who has lost his fairy? Captain Hook who wants to be rid of Peter? Or perhaps Wendy, who would be lost without Peter?" Meggie asked, a slight cynical tone to her voice. She knew who would be the most use to Capricorn.

"Why would I want a boy? I want a pirate." Capricorn knew a pirate's love of treasure would be useful. But he saw that the girl had something else in mind.

"Those pirates are wimps. Peter kills them all the time in the book, and has a good time of it too." Meggie hoped that if she read out Peter, he would want to kill Capricorn and his men, thinking them pirates.

Capricorn thought for a minute. "Yes, read him out. I daresay I could use a boy like that." Just as predicted, the girl had a trick up her sleeve. But Capricorn knew he could handle anything Meggie threw at him.

Meggie started reading. She read about a page and half when Peter came out. But he wasn't alone; Wendy was with him, holding his hand. _Oh no, not Wendy! What will happen to John and Michael?_ This was not the plan, Meggie had messed up.

Capricorn raised his eyebrows when he saw Wendy with Peter. "Well, well it seems you won't need to help the maids after all. We have a new girl." Capricorn remarked. He had become short-handed after having to kill Resa, but now it appeared that it wouldn't be a problem.

"Where are we Peter?" Wendy asked the boy standing next to her. She was somewhat frightened, but she was ready for an adventure.

"I don't know Wendy, this isn't Neverland." Peter answered, extremely confused. But like Wendy, he was ready for a new adventure in a new place.

"I'm so sorry Wendy; I only meant to read Peter out. I swear." Meggie wished she hadn't read Peter out. She should have known that wherever Peter went, Wendy was sure to follow.

"Take her to Mortola. And take the boy to Flatnose." Capricorn ordered. Two men came up, one grabbed Wendy, and the other grabbed Peter. The two children were so bewildered they didn't know what to do; so they let the men lead them away.

"Now pick up the next book. How about that one." Capricorn said. He was pointing to one of the books Mo read the first time, Treasure Island. Meggie picked it up and read about all the men on board the Hispaniola. But no one came out. Meggie was relieved.

"Ah well, that's all we'll get out of you today. But we'll try again tomorrow. After all you are younger than Silvertounge." Capricorn sighed. Meggie looked down at the floor. Darius came and took the books. He cast Meggie a sympathetic glance as he got up to walk away.

"Come up here by me." Capricorn wanted the girl close by, in case she tried to be stupid. Young people were often stupid. So, Meggie went. Capricorn had her sit on the steps beside his chair. He would watch her like a hawk. After all he couldn't let her get away. He really wasn't sure if Dustfinger was still alive, and the last thing he needed was for someone to kidnap his new toy.

Dustfinger was still in Basta's old house. He had watched the execution from the roof. They had caught Silvertounge. Now there would be no one to rescue Meggie, except him. He could, but it would be very dangerous for both of them. And besides, where would he take her? She was an orphan now. He couldn't take her everywhere. He could drop her off at a town and she could find a new family. She deserved to be rescued. Besides he wanted revenge on Capricorn. So it was settled, that night Dustfinger would rescue Meggie.

Capricorn had decided to move Meggie's room closer to his. In fact there was an empty room right next to his. So that was where Meggie was moved. It didn't take much effort all they had to do was grab her backpack. There was already a bed in the other room. Later that night when Capricorn escorted Meggie to her room, there was already a guard posted at the door. His face looked familiar, so Capricorn thought that his men finally started to think ahead. He opened the door and ushered Meggie inside.

"Get lot's of sleep little Miss Silvertounge, you're going to need it." Capricorn said as he shut the door. Then he went to his room next door. _Great, just what I need Capricorn right next door. He isn't exactly known for being the heaviest of sleepers._ Dustfinger thought. Oh well, he could still get Meggie without too much difficulty. It was just a matter if she could manage to keep quiet enough. Dustfinger knew she could. She was a very clever girl. Then Dustfinger picked the lock. He walked in. Meggie had her back turned to him. He came up behind her and put his hand over her mouth to stifle her scream of surprise.

"Hush, it's only me." He whispered. Meggie nodded. When he let go she remained quiet. "Now, we must be quiet, you know what will happen if we make noise. Don't forget to take your shoes off." Meggie nodded, bending down to take off her shoes. When that was done they took off. They ran over the roof tops so as not to be seen by Capricorn's men. It worked well. Meggie only slipped once. But Dustfinger was right there to catch her.

When the reached the outskirts Dustfinger lowered Meggie off the roof and climbed down himself.

"Now, we have to be quieter than ever. Even the tiniest of noises could give us away. Farid is waiting for us behind that tree." Dustfinger whispered. Meggie nodded. She understood perfectly well. Then they crept off. But Capricorn was waiting for them.

**A/N: And so there is a revision of the revision. But this one is much better, and since my writing style has evolved and matured, so has the story. Please enjoy, and I'm so very sorry it's taking so long. Senior year of high school is chaotic, and muy busy.**


	2. A Promise of Strength

**A/N: Another chapter, and this is better, and I think longer than the second chapter from before. I know that I've lost most of my readers of this fic from before, but I hope that any of you have found it again, and found it to be better. If not, I apologize. I also realized that I forgot to put up a disclaimer. Fixing that now.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Inkheart, nor do I ever wish to, for Cornelia Funke did a better job on the series than I could ever hope to.

Dustfinger gave a whistle, and Farid came running over. The plan was to sneak off through the trees, and then to the road. There was a car waiting for them there, Farid had been able to get a little practice with driving, so he could get them to the nearest town where Dustfinger had money to pay for a bus. Once they were well away from Capricorn's village, Dustfinger would drop Meggie off in a town, then he and Farid could leave.

"Well well, the firespitter is trying to steal my reader." Capricorn's voice came floating from the dark. "How could you think I wouldn't recognize you?" He stepped out of the shadows, along with six of his men. "I am many things, but I am not a fool." He gave a small signal, and the men surrounded Dustfinger, Farid, and Meggie.

Meggie looked up at Dustfinger, knowing that even he couldn't pull a trick out of his sleeve that could save them. She looked up as Farid stepped closer, brushing his arm against hers as if in reassurance. She looked back over at Capricorn who looked as satisfyed as a cat who had swallowed a bird.

"Come here Meggie." Capricorn beckoned for the girl, knowing that she wouldn't put up much of a fuss. She was clever, and knew that it was impossible for Dustfinger to win. He waited, patiently, almost against his character. But this time, he knew he would win, he always won.

"Don't Meggie." Dustfinger grabbed her arm, keeping her still when he saw that she was going to listen to Capricorn. "Don't worry, I'll get us out of here." Dustfinger glared when Capricorn laughed. He took a deep breath, and pulled out a match. He knew Capricorn wouldn't give up without a fight. He knew one of his oldest and dearest friends would be his best, most powerful ally this night. Luckily he had been prepared. Dustfinger lit the match, throwing it to the ground. A ring of fire surrounded Farid, Meggie, and Dustfinger instantly. Dustfinger smiled when Capricorn's men backed off, alarmed.

"You're fire tricks won't work this time Dustfinger." Capricorn snapped his fingers, the sound resonating loudly. Meggie gasped in horror as a dog shaped shadow rose behind Capricorn. It seemed Dustfinger had forgotten Capricorn's ace in the hole. "Shadow, fetch the girl for me." Capricorn's lips turned up in a smile as the Shadow opened his jaws and lightly closed the around the collar of Meggie's shirt. Shadow lifted her safely out of the ring of fire and set her gently beside Capricorn who immediately put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from running.

Dustfinger's eyes widened in horror. There was nothing he could do now, he had lost, and now he was a dead man. He should have gone with his first thoughts and left the girl in the village. She wasn't a person Capricorn would ever tire of, and she would be treated decently, better than most women in the village. Why did he have to be such a fool? _Well, perhaps it wasn't too late for the boy and me to escape._ He grabbed Farid's arm, and quickly pulled him through the fire, attempting to run. But it did no good, four men fell upon them, two grabbing Dustfinger's arms, the other two grabbing Farid's.

"Dustinger, do you really think I'd let you get away that easily? You're a bigger fool than I thought." Capricorn turned his face up to his faithful Shadow. "Kill the prisoners." Capricorn watched satisfied as his four men backed away from Dustfinger and the boy, not wanting to be eaten by accident. He then glanced down at Meggie who had closed her eyes tightly. He then turned back to Dustfinger and the pathetic little boy and watched as they were killed. "Very good. Now, you men return to the village, little miss Silvertongue and I have some things to discuss." Capricorn watched as his men walked back to the village, talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Meggie felt tears running down her face, unable to hold them back anymore. Everyone that she loved in the world was gone, and the only people who were left to care for her were her worst enemies. She had lost all hope of ever being happy and loved again. She didn't move when Capricorn squeezed her shoulder.

"I won't punish you for running away this time, for the fire-eater was a big enough fool that if you refused, he would have taken you by force. But if you try to run again, you will recieve punishment." Capricorn saw tears shining on the girl's cheeks, but of course he didn't care. "Do you understand me?" He was satisfied when Meggie nodded. "Excellent. Now then, lets get you back to bed, this is no hour for young girls like you to be awake." Capricorn gave a sardonic smile as he led Meggie back to his house where she was once again locked in her room.

Meggie knew that she would never escape, and that thought filled her with a sadness so great, she wished that the Earth would open up and swallow her, never letting her leave it's depths. She sat on her bed, and cried until sunrise. As the sun rose, she decided that never again would she shed a tear in Capricorn's village, she would need to be stronger. She had always thought herself to be decently strong, but now she realized she wasn't. That will change, starting now.


	3. A Quick Change Of Scenery

**A/N: And so there is another update. I really did miss writing this, and now that I've gotten back to it, I'm pretty happy. So on to the new and improved Chapter 3. Hopefully I'll get back some of my old readers and some new ones too. Also, as just a heads up, I don' imagine that Capricorn is body-concious, or shy in any way shape or form. That'll make sense later.**

Meggie had gone to sleep shortly after the sun rose. Unfortunately, just two hours after she had drifted off, she was woken up by someone softly shaking her shoulder. Meggie's eyes slowly opened, and after her vision became completely clear, she saw a maid standing over her. It was Wendy, now in the dress seen on all Capricorn's maids.

"The boss wants to see you." Wendy had become a shy maid already. She didn't hate Meggie, but she didn't like her all that much either. Peter was enjoying this new world a lot more than she was, but that was understandable.

"I'm really sorry Wendy. I didn't... I didn't want this to happen." Meggie got up as Wendy led her to the church as she had been instructed. Meggie yawned as the doors opened. She was surprised to see Capricorn already walking down the aisle, as if to meet them.

"At last! Come along little Silvertongue, we have business in the North." Capricorn took a hold of Meggie's shoulder, turning her back towards the door. "You're dismissed," he said to Wendy. He then led Meggie out to the parking lot where his car waited for them. The car was already started, it was just waiting on its passengers. When Meggie yawned again, Capricorn looked down at her. "You can sleep in the car."

Meggie got in the car sitting on the opposite side of the seat as Capricorn. He obviously never rode in the front seat, he treated himself too much like royalty for that. After all, you'd never see a king sitting beside the driver of his carriage. "Why do I have to come along?" Meggie was surprised by her own bravery. But perhaps it was her new-found apathy that made her brave. After all, she had nothing to look foward to in life, so she didn't exactly care what happened to her.

Capricorn looked down at her with a sardonic smile. "Would you rather stay here without my protection?" He knew what her answer would be. His grin turned to one of satisfaction as Meggie promptly shook her head. "That's what I thought." Capricorn relaxed in his seat, settling in for the long ride. When he looked back over at Meggie a few minutes later, he saw she was asleep.

It hadn't taken Meggie long to fall asleep. After all she hadn't had a particularly good night the previous night. She fell asleep sitting up, and it was such a deep sleep that she didn't wake up when she slowly slid down the seat to lie sidways filling the space between her and her hated enemy.

It took around three hours for them to get to the small base in the north. When they arrived, Capricorn put his hand on Meggie's shoulder, shaking it slightly. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. When she realized what position she had woken up in, she eyed Capricorn suspiciously, but he ignored her glare. "Come along." Capricorn climbed out of the car as Meggie got out on the opposite side. He walked up the driveway meeting Meggie in front of the car. He promptly put his hand on her shoulder to keep her from trying to run. He still didn't entirely trust her.

Meggie didn't try to shrug Capricorn's hand off her shoulder, she was afraid of the reprecussions. She didn't really feel like going back to the village with any bruises, cuts, or possibly broken bones. Who knew how Capricorn would punish insolence? As they walked up the path the men who had been working outside stopped and stared at their boss and the young girl. Meggie fixed her eyes on the path, letting Capricorn lead her inside.

The small base was essentially a shabby mansion that reminded Meggie a little of Elinor's house. She wondered what would happen to it, and all the books that were inside it. Capricorn lead her to a medium sized parlor where he sat in an oversized, black, leather chair. Meggie sat in the smaller, red upholstered chair near Capricorn's. She knew he would want her in of his sight. She curled up in the chair and was soon back to sleep.

Capricorn conducted his business, every once in a while glancing over at the sleeping Meggie, making sure none of the men disturbed her in a way he didn't approve of. When she woke up, Capricorn ordered that tea be brought in for them. He didn't have Meggie read aloud to him here. This base was over-manned as it was, he didn't need more trouble. Part of the business he was attending to was getting some of his men switched around station-wise. He was going to send Cockerell here while arranging for another man, Zia, to come to the southern base.

Meggie was extremely bored. She wished she could have a book to read, but she was afraid to ask. She had caught up on her sleep, and her apathy was mostly gone, giving way to her fear once more. She was aware that the men who came in stared at her, some in awe, some in fear, and some in something else that Meggie really didn't want to know about.

At around 5:30 in the evening, Capricorn had his and the girl's dinner brought in, along with a small table to set it on. Dinner that evening was shells stuffed with tomato sauce, cheese, and meat. They were actually quite delicious, and Capricorn was impressed with the cooking at this base. But of course he didn't say anything about it, he just wasn't the type to do that.

Meggie had really enjoyed the dinner that she had been served. the cooks here were excellent. She hadn't seen any maids, so she assumed she was the only female in the house. That explained the 'other' looks she had been getting.

It was at nine o'clock that night that Capricorn revealed that they wouldn't be going back down south until the next morning. He still had a few small matters to deal with before they would go back the next day. Capricorn lead Meggie up a flight of stairs. "There's only one room, as the men failed to make the prepartions I had ordered two days ago." Capricorn opened the door to a rather large room.

Meggie swallowed hard when she saw the furniture in the room. Two chairs, a table, a fire place, and one bed. It was king size, but it was the only one. There wasn't even a cot. Meggie would have to share a bed with Capricorn. She knew he would try to do anything inappropriate, but he was her enemy, and she hated him more than she hated anyone else. But, she would be safe, which wasn't much in the way of comforting thoughts.

"Go look in the wardrobe and see if those fools messed anything else up." Capricorn began to undo the buttons on his shirt, having already removed the jacket of his black suit. That day he had chosen to wear a black suit with a crimson under shirt. It brought out the extreme paleness of his skin.

Meggie quickly did as she was asked. "There's a night gown, and black silk pajamas, along with a change of clothes for the morning." She knew that Capricorn had wanted her to tell the contents of the wardrobe when he asked her to go see what was inside.

"Good. Bring the pajamas here, and there's a bathroom behind that door." Capricorn, now shirtless, pointed to a door on the left side of the room. He waited until Meggie was inside, with the door shut before removing his trousers, quickly changing into the silk pajamas.

Inside the bathroom, Meggie quickly changed into the nightgown, wishing that she had pajamas as well. But then again, Capricorn came from a story that was much like the middle ages, girls, and boys for that matter, wore nightgowns to bed. Boys technically wore night shirts, but they were as long as nightgowns in the present time, and sometimes nightgowns were just as baggy. She exited the bathroom, very shy and self-concious. She didn't feel comfortable sharing a bed with Capricorn period, let alone in a nightgown. Unfortunately for her, Capricorn was not in a patient mood.

"Hurry up will you?!" Capricorn snapped at the young girl. He wasn't very pleased with the sleeping arrangements either. The last thing he wanted to do was share a bed with a twelve year old girl. "I'm not pleased either, but it's something we'll just have to deal with." Capricorn got under the thick comforter as Meggie crawled onto the bed on the opposite side.

Meggie was very tired, despite the two naps she had taken earlier. She stayed as far away from Capricorn as she possibly could, glad that he wasn't happy either. Life's little pleasures were enough to keep her slightly satisfied. Despite her wariness and paranoia, she was asleep within fifteen minutes.

Capricorn looked over at the young girl who had recently become his favorite person in the world. He had known early on that she would be quite pretty in a couple years time, for that prettiness was already starting to show through her features. She looked quite a bit like her mother, now that Capricorn knew that Resa had been her mother, he could see a definate resemblance. He didn't stare long before he turned on his other side and went to sleep.

The next morning while Meggie was eating breakfast (for she had gotten up later than Capricorn), Capricorn was arguing with one of his men about what they should do about a lack of women. Meggie had decided to focus more on her eggs and bacon, for the discussion was one she didn't particularly care to hear.

Capricorn was getting very angry, and if the man he was arguing with didn't watch his step, he'd find himself face to face with the Shadow. But as with all arguments, Capricorn won. He then turned to Meggie, but found she wasn't in the red chair. He took a quick survey of the room and found her by the bookcase. She was sitting cross-legged, her back against the wood, quietly reading a book. Capricorn didn't say anything for a few seconds. He then decided that she could be trusted with books. He didn't like when she put up a fuss to read for him, so he decided that he would do his best to keep her at least somewhat happy, within reason of course. "Come along little Silvertongue, our business here is through."

Meggie looked up, her face fallen as she put the book back on it's shelf. She quickly went to Capricorn and followed him out of the house. She wished she had been given clean clothes to wear, but instead she had on her old clothes from the previous day. It was better than staying in the nightgown all day.

When Capricorn and Meggie walked out to the car, the men stopped and stared like they had before. Meggie was careful to keep her gaze on the ground as she passed the men. She didn't like the looks they gave her. She quickly crawled into the car on the opposite side of Capricorn, staring out the window.

When he was inside he motioned to the driver. And so they set off, but not to where Meggie thought they were going.


End file.
